1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a bicycle handle, particularly a bicycle handle for trekking bikes and mountain bikes.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Bicycle handles comprise e.g. a cylindrical and preferably slotted sleeve, said sleeve being fastened to the bicycle handlebar by use of a clamping device. With the aid of the clamping device, the slotted sleeve is pressed together, thereby effecting a clamping attachment of the bicycle handle to the bicycle handlebar.
From WO 2005/021366, there is known a bicycle handle comprising a slotted sleeve to be mounted to a bicycle handlebar. Said sleeve is connected to a grip element. Further, the sleeve comprises a clamping region provided particularly on the outer side of the handle. For attaching the bicycle handle to the bicycle handlebar, a clamping device formed as a barend will be arranged to surround the clamping region of the sleeve. With the aid of a screw, the sleeve will then be clamped to the bicycle handlebar.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,759 is a bicycle handle provided with a barend. The bicycle handle comprises a sleeve made of a relatively stiff material and adapted to be mounted to an end of the handlebar, which sleeve is surrounded by a grip element made of soft material. For positional fixation of the sleeve, the sleeve is on both of its ends provided with projections extending in the longitudinal direction. Said projections are configured to engage annular clamping devices which are also arranged on both sides of the bicycle handle. The two clamping devices have an annular shape and comprise a radial slot. Clamping is performed with the aid of a screw by reducing the width of the slot. The handlebar barend is separately fastened to the handlebar by use of a further clamping connection.
In case of relatively long barends, particularly when a mountain bike is used for a ride in the open landscape, it may happen that high forces and moments will occur in the region of the clamping connection. This effect may cause a rotational displacement of the barend. Particularly if the barend serves as a clamping device and surrounds a sleeve made of plastic or a similar material, creeping of the sleeve material may occur. Rotational displacement of the barend poses a considerable safety risk.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a bicycle handle having a barend wherein a rotational displacement of the barend is avoided even in case of high forces.